Christmas Wish
by inukag-lover1600
Summary: If you had a week to live...what would you ask for when Christmas rolls around? One-Shot InuxKag


**A/N:YAY! A Christmas special! This idea popped into my head when we were in church, kneeling. Weird. Well I hope you like it. **

**--**

_Inuyasha. _A name that still brings tears to my eyes up to this day. No one would ever replace that boy's place in my heart, he has my heart, and always will. It's Christmas day today and I'm probably the only person in the whole damn world that's sulking. Tears graze my rosy cheeks as I think about the day I left _him, _and the Feudal Era.

_It was December 25...we were all healing from our physical injuries from our recent battle with Naraku. It was snowing, and the Goshinboku looked even more holier, more sacred if you may, against the never ending snow. _

_Inuyasha was perched on his usual spot on the sacred tree. He was looking away on a distant star, and I was amazed how beautiful he looked. Beautiful, there was no other words for it; handsome just wouldn't cut it. _

_Suddenly his sharp, honey colored eyes turned to me. I was beyond mesmerized. They were so full of emotions. He swiftly nodded and took off in the forest in search of his clay pot. This I knew as a matter of fact. _

_It pissed me off to no ends to know that even after we freaking avenged the 'mistress in distress' (Kikyo) death, he still went to her. Knowing that just crushed my heart, I knew he could never love me, but I just turned a blind eye on it, because I though I had a chance. _

_Standing up from beside the fire pit, I dramatically took the completed jewel from my neck, and I walked to my backpack to get a pen and paper. I spilled all my unspoken emotions on the paper, the pen almost poking the paper several times. _

_**Inuyasha, **_

_**I'm sorry it had to be this way. Only one of us can stay. But I think you've made your decision long ago, that's fine with me. But if you ever chose me over her...you can always just hop back in the well, and see me. I'm leaving you in charge of the jewel, use your single wish well. This is hard for me, for I love you as much as I love my self, maybe even more. Maybe we'll see each other in another life, ne? But till then, I have to go. Tell Shippou he's the best fox demon in the world and I love him, 'kay? And Sango, tell her that she's like a sister to me. Miroku...tell him to not let go off Sango, she's a great girl. **_

_**And for you, I love you, always will and always have. Hope you enjoy your life with Kikyo. **_

_**Kagome. **_

_Leaving the letter and the jewel inside Kaede's hut, I quickly gathered up the books in my backpack that I would need for school, and left all the other this to them. I ran all the way to the well, and jumped in, looking up at the stars . _

A knocking on my window snapped me out of my reverie. I gasped, thinking, wishing....

"Inuyasha." I whispered.

I quietly walked up from my bed, and barely lifted the curtain, when I saw a branch. So that was making the sound. I laugh and cry at the same time, feeling like a lunatic.

"Kagome, honey, it's time to take your pills." My mom said as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"It's going to be okay Ma, I'm not afraid anymore." I bravely stated, as she handed me the pills I had to take .

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. It's 10 already dear, we open our presents at 12!" My mom smiled, but it wasn't one of her real smiles, it was forced. I really don't think she should be sulking to much about _my_condition.

"I'll be down there, on the dot." I hugged my mom.

When she left I opened the glass doors to my balcony and stepped outside. I looked up at the sky in time to see a shooting star, I quickly close my eyes and whisper my wish.

"I want to see Inuyasha for the last time, before I go."

After I had made my wish, I went back inside and went downstairs, and out the door, to the well. I had tried jumping in the well many times, after I left; but to no avail. But something was different about today, I just know it.

I swung my legs from the ledge of the well, and I was shocked when blue lights surrounded my tiny form. I finally landed on the other side, my other life. I looked up and saw the shooting star, twinkling brighter, with more intensity.

I heaved myself out of the weed covered well, and breathed in the nice, clean air. I wandered nearer the hut, Kaede's hut; I stopped right in front of the Goshinboku, and blew a kiss it's way.

"Well, here goes nothing." I reassured myself as I pushed the bamboo mat/door, to the side.

"Ka...Ka....Kagome?" Sango asked, never bothering to hide the shock from her voice and face.

I ran up to her and hugged her with all I had, "I missed you so much!" I smiled, as we parted.

"I missed you too!" She hugged me again.

"So where's everyone?" I asked, trying to hide my real intentions.

"Inuyasha's in the forest hunting, the monk is helping Kaede do a spiritual thing in the other village." She explained, squeezing my shoulder.

"Oh." was the only response that I could manage.

"So how has your life been?" I asked.

She managed to smile, and lifted up her ring finger...on it was a ring, a big ring too. It had a huge clear diamond on it, and she wore it with an air of pride. Much like how Inuyasha used his sword, the tetsaiga.

--

An hour passed when Miroku and Kaede came back, I hugged Miroku, and for the first time, he did not grope me. I smiled at him and high-fived him, winking at him, then m motioning to Sango. Kaede hugged me, well..that was certainly unexpected. We were all reacquainting with each other when _he _walked in.

He came in looking like he had just come out of a mud bath, dirt and leaves were stuck in his hair, slowly hardening. His eyes came wide and his mouth opened.

"Watch out for flies." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Hello, to you too Kagome." He breathed out, saying my name extra slowly.

I teared up as I saw his eyes flash with anger and hurt, and all those other feelings that he did not deserve to be feeling.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How 'bout you?" He replied.

"I'm getting by, well, that isn't even the right way to put it. I have a sickness. And my doctor told me that I had 1 month more to live...and this week is my last." I smiled sadly.

By the moment I finished my little speech everyone was looking at me, wide-eyed, and unbelieving.

Sango was the first to react. "How did you get back here then? You gave us the whole jewel."

"I think the shooting star considered my wish." I smiled.

""Oh, and what was that wish." Miroku asked, not missing a beat.

"I..I..I wished to see Inuyasha once more before I have to go... to heaven...you know?" I answered looking at Inuyasha with observing eyes.

--

After explaining my condition for the umpteenth time, Inuyasha finally spoke up and said, "Kagome, may I speak to you outside."

"Sure." My heart was beating ten times faster, and my eyes so much bigger.

--

When there he told me three words...

_I love you..._

I gasped and kissed him with all I got, and the next thing I know everything was black. I was happy though, even though I think I'm dead I'm happy. I had seen him one last time, and he told me he loved me, I couldn't have been happier.

But I woke up, feeling better than I had in the past year. I was surrounded by a glorious light, and my breath caught, Inuyasha was crying and holding the jewel in his hand like it was his life.

I fell out of the light and he caught me, just like the old times.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel fine. What did you wish for?" I asked.

"I wished that you would be okay, and I wished that you would love me." he smiled sheepishly.

"Inuyasha the last one...you didn't have to wish for. I already love you, always have, always will." I kissed him, with all I was made of.

"You were my Christmas wish, and it came true." I smiled, as I fell asleep in his arms.

--

**I feel like it was a little bit rushed, don't you?**

**Well review...critique, whatever. **

**Well, ciao for now. **


End file.
